To fluidically connect two components, a coupling is often used. The fluidic connection as a rule is also accompanied by a mechanical connection. The coupling usually comprises two coupling parts, which are each fluidically and mechanically connected to one of the components. The respective coupling parts can have different shapes and sizes, by way of which components of different design can be fluidically and mechanically connected to one another. A fluidic connection between the components is ensured in that the two coupling parts are also fluidically and mechanically connected to one another. In particular, in order to prevent or reduce the transmission of mechanical vibrations of the one component to the other component, the coupling can be equipped in principle with a damping part. The damping part in this case is arranged axially spaced from both coupling parts and connected to these, so that mechanical vibrations of the respective component, which are also transmitted to the associated coupling part, are dampened and thus not transmitted to the other coupling part or the other component. However, such an arrangement requires appropriate space for the fluidic and mechanical connection between the components. In many applications of such arrangements, for example in vehicles, a reduced space requirement of such arrangements is desirable however.